According to some software code development practices, guidelines, and standards, software program developers may be expected to run unit tests for the code modified by them to qualify that their modified code passes a first quality level, prior to publishing their code changes for inclusion in a software application. However, there might be hundreds or even thousands of existing unit tests for a particular software product, depending on the size and/or complexity of the product. In this and other scenarios, a program developer might not fully understand which unit tests should be executed to qualify their modified code. For example, an online documentation and/or the personal knowledge of any one or more program developers may be incomplete or imprecise to accurately understand which unit tests should be executed to qualify a given modified code.
As such, a need exists for an efficient and accurate technical framework to automatically identify and report unit tests corresponding to code changes to improve program development standards.